


Voltron oneshots or other stuff that can’t be a story on its own

by charactersarebetterthenpeople



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beware there will be loads of sad stuff, Langst, actually scratch that angst in general, but also cute stuff, expect lots of klance, friday updates will be a mess, i Need to write stuff and I have the most ideas for Voltron.., it really depends on my mood when I write it, like lance is sad a lot, so yeah this, then again updates in general will be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactersarebetterthenpeople/pseuds/charactersarebetterthenpeople
Summary: Okay so I need to write something and I have the most ideas for Voltron.. so..yayLance will be in painAlso most of these are aus that I’ve come up with in the last few months





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~okay so

 

i don’t know when this will update, probably Tuesday’s, Friday’s and possibly on the weekend since there the only days I’m not totally dead

 

if you have any ideas comment them I guess

 

(most of these will be langst) 

Oh I forgot my update schedule-

Okay so like... it’s still going to be randomly updated but it should follow this near enough 

Monday and Tuesday: probably no update

Wednesday: maybe an update.. I go to a club then so normally I don’t have time but on the days the club is closed that’s a good school day so updated could possibly come out then

Thursday: definitely not. Thursday’s is my dead day since school kills me ( PE is my last lesson so I have to run to get a bus, all of my other classes are hell too) 

Friday: genuinely depends on if I go to school or not. If I do it will be either an angry thing or a sad thing, if I don’t it could literally be anything. Either way fridays is kinda a random day for what or if I’m going to post 

Saturday/Sunday: these two are the same: if I feel like it. If I get sidetracked playing games both days then no, if I don’t then yes. 

This also all depends on how quickly I run out of ideas 

..also on how late I stay up writing it.. or if I have a test..


	2. Au of lances past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ve had a random au idea for if lance had a boyfriend that he’s known since childhood and was really close to since childhood but he isn’t there straight away when lance gets home. ( it ends happily though)
> 
> (Ignore my grammar and spelling in this , I didn’t check through this when I was finished. I’m a mess I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings I guess?
> 
> Homophobia ( I know lances family isn’t like this in canon but for the sake of this they are, okay)   
> Oc/not canon character x character   
> Nothing inappropriate happens in this since I won’t write that stuff, the most that will probably ever happen in any of these is cuddling

—-  
Will and lance, it had always been will and lance. They first met in kindergarten when the teacher sat them next to each other and have been inseparable ever since.   
—  
When they had first got together they decided to keep it a secret, both of there families being too catholic to care if they were in love and only cared about what was, in there eyes, a sin and what wasn’t a sin. When there family’s finally found out.. let’s just say it didn’t end well..

... ( actual start of the main stuff)..........  
“I WILL NOT HAVE YOU LIVING UNDER MY ROOF AS LONG AS YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE IN SIN” lances father screamed at him, scaring the now 14 year old boy half to death. “B-but papa.. wil-“ lance got cut off as his father screamed at him again “DO NOT MENTION THE DEVIL-SPAWN WHO TURNED MY SON INTO A FILTHY SINNER” lance felt anger flare up inside of him when his father spoke of will like that, how dare he? Just because there both boys? Because of some aging book said it’s wrong? “..don’t talk about will that way, I love him and that’s all that matters. If you cared about me you would accept it and move on” lance spoke Quietly but enough for the man to hear him 

“Out” his father looked him straight in the eye. “I want you out, I don’t care where you go, just leave. God is already angry I have kept something as filthy as you for this wrong. You have 15 minutes to leave.” His father stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him and not even turning back when he heard his child he had raised since birth crying his heart out.   
••••

Lance ran to wills with a backpack filled with clothes on his back and one single family portrait In his pocket. When he got there he saw will with two bags leaving his own house, crying as he went. When he saw lance the two almost immediately dropped everything and hugged, somehow knowing what had happened had happened to both of them. 

Will’s Parents didn’t want there child to die immediately no matter how much they was mad at him so they gave him some money. Enough to get a hotel room for the night and enough food for at least the next few days  
/// 

They both tried to find a job. Being 14 it was hard but eventually they both found somewhere that needed people so badly they would hire them either way. It gave them enough money to survive on. Education was still a bad thing but they could fix that later. 

After a while they sorted out education and would go to the local library to get books and would study them. There parents had probably told a lie by now about them being dead so it didn’t exactly matter they wasn’t showing up.   
~~~~

When lance first suggested joining the galaxy garrison when they was 15 will though he was joking and started laughing. When he realized it wasn’t a joke he gave lance a blank stare before simply saying they couldn’t, as far as the world was concerned they was dead. That didn’t stop lance from trying though, he taught himself English from a book and learned everything he possibly could from astrology and plane books. Will soon doing the same as he didn’t want lance to go to this school on his own. 

They both got in. Not exactly in the roles they wanted but they still got in. 

Adapting to America was the hardest thing.

————

Unlike in Cuba they weren’t on there own, people actually talked to them and most people didn’t care about the fact they were dating. Of course they was in different parts of the school and had different lessons so they didn’t see each other as much but they still saw each other as much as possible. 

It all changed because of that blue lion though.   
—

Will cried when he found out lance went missing. His best friend since he could remember and his boyfriend since they was 13.. gone.. possibly dead.. 

He did as much research as possible and tried to keep his hopes up, celebrating lances birthday every year. He never gave up hope. Not once.   
****

Things for lance wasn’t going too great, they couldn’t contact earth and he didn’t know if will was okay.. he wondered if his family ( even if they didn’t want him, he still wanted them to be safe) was okay.. after he Found out they was returning home he almost started crying from happiness

He was going home.

—— 

After they got out of the lions the garrison had instantly taken them all in for questioning, after that the team was slowly reunited with there family. Lance was happy for them, he really was..just.. missed his own family.. until Pidge tapped his arm to tell him somebody was there. It was will. He was okay. Lance was too happy to say anything and ended up tackling him into a hug with so much force it kinda.. pushed them both to the floor.. causing both boys to burst out laughing while crying, they missed each other so much. 

As they finally stood up, still hugging and refusing to let go of each other, lance saw his sister Veronica in the corner of his eye. She ran over and apologized for what there dad did before tackling her brother in a death hug. She thanked will for keeping her brother safe for that long.

Lance was happy. He was reunited with his best friend and boyfriend, he has part of his family back and his space family is as good as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe the Galra didn’t do anything to earth.. because no..
> 
> If you took a shot every time I said will in this you would have alcohol poisoning 
> 
> Sorry for the layout of it, it’s night and I’ve got a massive history assessment I’ve got to do tomorrow so I couldn’t really be bothered with how I wrote this.. 
> 
> I’m trying to think If i want the next one to be lance was in the army as a kid au or more Keith and his dad bonding moments ( also Keith opening up about his dad to lance) 
> 
> I dunno.. I’ll decide by.. whenever I decide to next write anything..
> 
> I also don’t know anything about Cuba or Spanish even though I want to learn Spanish ( school is forcing me to learn French, je déteste le français - also if your French I don’t hate you I just hate my teacher)
> 
> I just realized I went off topic- anyways cya-


End file.
